Serenity
by RabidZukoFangirl
Summary: Was "Through the Happy Holidays". Umm. Yeah. *shrug* something with chapters. :o
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom Stallion, or any of these characters. I just find it insanely fun to mess with their lives. *manic laughter* **

~~&&~~

The smell of pumpkin pie and turkey filled the air at Three Ponies Ranch. Even from the large ranch yard you could hear the laughter and mirth spilling from the house. It was the Ely's turn to host the festivities, and they did quite the job of it.

Hearing the oven timer chime, Samantha Forster walked from the loud living room into the quite kitchen. She shut off the oven and opened the door. After getting hot pads, she pulled out the sweet potato casserole. It smelled _so _good. Her Gram's secret recipe. Taking a deep breath of the sweet scent, she set it on the counter with a clang.

"Don't break anything Brat." She spun around at Jake's voice and sighed.

"Jacob Ely, don't scare me like that!" She put on one of her; 'scornful' looks, and leaned on the counter.

Jake took the few steps across the kitchen, and put his hands on either side of the counter around her, closing her in. He looked down at her with his signature tom cat smirk and leaned down.

Sam met him half way happily. As the kiss got deeper, Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, and one of Jake's hands rested on her hip.

"Whoa whoa guys! No PDA please!"

Jake and Sam groaned in unison and pulled apart.

"We weren't in public a minute ago Quinn." Growled Jake.

Sam blushed and giggled. She slipped under Jake's arm and brushed past Quinn into the living room.

"Dude that is one hot piece of . . ." He was cut off by Jake's look.

"Sorry. Just stating the facts. Too bad I couldn't woo her before you got to her." Quinn received a smack on the back of the head, but he just laughed and followed Sam into the living room.

After Quinn left, Jake stood by the counter thinking. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a black velvet case, opening he stared at the simple silver band, with a medium sized topaz and inset diamonds.

"_I really hope she says yes . . ."_

"Hey Jake! You coming? Grandpa Mac is about to tell a few stories!" He heard Sam calling. He snapped the box closed quickly and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Comin."

~~&&~~

**R&R please! I'm planning on making this into a chaptered story (*gasp* I know) for the Holidays if people like it. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob Ely walked across the kitchen's cold tile floor, he stopped in the doorway leading out to the living room to view the scene laid out before him. All of his family, and all the people he grew up with, who were practically family, all in his living room.

He thought about how lucky he was as he stared at Sam, she was laughing at something funny Jen had just said. He loved the way she through her head back when she laughed, how the laugh somehow sounded like a trickling stream, or perhaps beautiful bells ringing on a snowy Sunday morning.

A smile danced across her fair skinned face as she listened to a story being told by Luke. Probably an embarrassing one about him when he was a little kid. Sam caught his eye across the room and winked at him. He winked back and made his way over to her.

After a few more minutes of storytelling and laughing, Maxine announced it was time to eat. Jake cleared his throat.

"Before we eat . . . Sam I have to ask you something."

He grabbed Sam's elbow as she walked past him, stopping her in the middle of the room. Everyone's attention was turned to the pair as Jake kneeled on one knee. He pulled the delicate black velvet box out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Sam, I know we've only been 'officially' dating for a few months now, but . . . We've been best friends forever, and . . . I want to stay best friends with you forever. So . . . Will ya please marry me?" And with that he opened the black box and held it up to her.

Sam gasped and took the box from his hand.

"I . . . I . . . Yes!" Was the only thing she could manage to get out.

Jake stood to his full 6'3 height and slid the ring out of the boxy and onto her ring finger. The auburn haired cowgirl threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Jake could vaguely hear his brothers cheering, but it was lost in the kiss.

After they broke apart, Jake looked around the room. Gram had her hand over her mouth, tears coming out of her eyes, Brynna and Jen were rushing to give Sam hugs. Wyatt caught Jake's eye over the head of his mom as she gave him a hug. The buckaroo nodded at his future son in law from across the room approvingly. They had already talked about this, and although Wyatt didn't want to give his first born up to any man, he thought Jake would be the best one to give her up to.

Jake looked over at his bride to be, she was smiling and laughing as she showed Jen and Brynna the ring. He slipped an arm around her waist, and pressed a gently kiss to her forehead.

A man couldn't be happier.

**~&~**

**Ohhey. An update. 8D Finally. I just got lazy and wasn't in the mood to write anything. *shrug* I guess I like it OK. I'm sure I could have done better, but I'm getting tired. OMG. Three things in two days?! Maybe not. :o Maybe you're all just going crazy! Of course, you'd have to be crazy to read this junk I call fanfiction. XD R&R! I haven't decided if I'll write more or not. **


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter. Wooo. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been on vacation and busy with school and such. Enjoy!**

~&~

A heavily pregnant Samantha Forester woke up far too early for it to be healthy. 5:42AM to be exact. She started up at the ceiling, Jake's arm loosely around her ever growing waist. Finally she huffed, and wiggled out of the bed.

Silently opening the door, she padded down the hallway and down the stairs. The young wife decided to make some coffee. After drinking a few cups, she was bored. Bored bored bored. So she decided to do the one thing that always cheered her up. Sam waddled into the piano room; a small baby grand piano was in the center of the room. Two large windows held an amazing view of the Calico Mountains.

The red head sat down on the dark wood piano bench, and ran her fingers over the ivory keys lovingly. She had started playing piano her junior year of high school, and had discovered she had a real talent for it. She softly started to play . . .

~&~

Jacob Elijah Ely woke from his slumber groggily. The block letters of his alarm clock read 6:13. He groaned as he heard his wife playing her piano. Who got up this early in the morning and played the piano?

Slipping out of the bed he walked downstairs and stopped in the kitchen. Sam had already made some coffee, so he poured himself a cup. Walking down the hall, he opened the door directly across from the living room.

He saw his young, pregnant wife sitting on the piano bench, her slim agile fingers touching the keys lovingly. Somehow managing to make the piano sound like it was speaking to you. She was playing one of his old favorite, "Summer Breezes." It was a light, airy tune she loved to play. After finishing that, she paused, and then swung into "Joshua 'Fit the Battle of Jericho", a swift, loud song, then onto "As the Deer". A tender song filled with a lot of feeling. Her music choices were as varied as her moods had been lately. She was almost done with "As the Deer" when she stopped playing and broke down in tears.

Jake rushed to the bench and sat down next to her, rapping her in a tight hug while she sobbed into his chest. Whispering sweet nothings and words of comfort into her ear, he asked what was wrong.

"I…I missed a chord. I can never get that stupid chord!" The distraught woman chocked out. Jake chuckled at the ridiculousness of the reason, and her sobs turned to anger in the blink of an eye.

"You jerk! You don't understand! I don't even know why I married you!"

~&~

**It's kind of a oneshot thing, I don't really know. I came up with the idea while playing piano today. It's not very well written, but I'm too lazy to run it past my beta, cause I'm too lazy to fix anything. XD Ummm yeah. R&R if you please!**


End file.
